


Los Viajes De Issei Hyoudou En 20 Mundos Diferentes

by Legion00Sentimental



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legion00Sentimental/pseuds/Legion00Sentimental
Relationships: Rias Gremory/Hyoudou Issei
Kudos: 2





	Los Viajes De Issei Hyoudou En 20 Mundos Diferentes

Recuerdo que hace 10 años la quimera conocida como el trihexa habia sido derrotada, las cosas habian vuelto a la normalidad para todas las personas y en otros casos, tal vez este periodo de paz... era lo que debian de disfrutar de una guerra tan dificil como aquella que se creo al enfrentar a semejante monstruo, sin embargo... no todo era felicidad... en especial para una persona que habia perdido a algo muy especial para acabar con el caos...

Y hoy ya habian pasado 10 años sin falta, 10 largos años los cuales habian hecho que una persona empezara a pensar en aquello que debia hacer... esperar...

Y ha estado esperando pacientemente porque la persona que no esta con ella en este momento... es su novio, el seiryukutei...

Por años muchas personas le habian dicho que ella estaba espernado algo que era muy probable que al final no iba a suceder, otros le decian que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en esperar a que lago tan ilusionista pasara, e incluso otros ya le estaban acusando de haber desarrolado una locura demencial qie le estaba haciendo mucho daño... Y la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando se entero de que las mujeres a las que consideraba sus amigas le dijeron de que vivia en el pasado y que ya no les ayudaba para nada sus intentos de tener fe en pensar de que "el" despertaria, pero y apesar de tpdo eso... ella siguio intentandolo, no se iba a dejar vencer por la simple motivacion de un grupo de mujeres las cuales habian dejado de lado una promesa que ahora parecia jamas haber existido y que siquiera nunca se le habia tomado en serio, a pesar de que esto le daba una gran cantidad de colera ya que pensaba distinto que todas ellas... pero y aun tras estos hechos no se rindio en su espera... hasta que un día...

Ella se encontraba leyendo un libro en el hospital, para ser mas exactos, en una de las habitaciones donde estaba un castaño inconsciente.

Ella leia el libro mientras lo narraba, asi se sentia menos sola mientras lo hacia ademas de que creia de que este era un metodo para poder hacer que el despertara, pero y sin haberlo pensado antes siquiera, ella se impresiono mucho cuando de repente el chico grito exaltado en su camilla...

"¿Donde estan los demas? ¿Y si esa bestia les hizo daño...? No quiero pensar en que ese monstruo haya tocado a buchou o sino..."

"¡!"

Ella se quedo atonita porque no podia creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, su amado novio, el emperador dragon rojo actual habia despertado de nuevo, y aun aturdido, estaba preocupado... preocupado por las personas que para el significaban algo importante en su vida, y es algo que segun sus propios conceptos no cambiaria por ninguna razon en este mundo...

"¿Ah... donde... donde estoy... Buchou...?"

Ella salto encima de la cama donde el castaño se encontraba y lo abrazo durante un largo rato. A pesar de eso, el castaño no podia entender la escena mientras su novia estaba derramando lagrimas ya que a ella le resultaba tecnicamente un milagro que al fin su amado haya despertado, aunque eso significaba tambien que habia que explicarle muxhas cosas... aunque algunas iban a doler... y mucho...

"¿No es para tanto, buchou...?"

El castaño intento calmarla pero...

"Diez años inconsciente no es tanto para ti. Muchos dijeron que ya no ibas a reaccionar y lo mejor seria dejarte ir a la otra vida pero aqui estas, vivo..."

A Issei se le helo la sangre cuando oyo sus palabras, ¡Diez Años! ¡El se habia quedado inconsciente por ese lapso de tiempo! ¡no podia ser asi! Pero definitivamente no podia ser una broma, y como lo seria, si era obvio de que su novia le estaba hablando en serio... 

"¡Un momento! ¡¿Donde estan las demas?! ¡No pude haberlas dejado descuidadas todo este tiempo! Que habra ocurrido con Asia chan, talvez ella se habria puesto a llorar, no, el no podia permitir eso, el juro que jamas dejaria que una de sus mujeres lloraria por su culpa, eso era algo que siempre evitaba por el gran golpe que le genero el enterarse del sufrimiento que pasaron sus amigos al haber muerto pir segunda vez... el no podia permitirlo...

"¡Buchou!... Las demas estan..."

"Ellas piensan que estas muerto... ellas... ya te han olvidado... lo siento..."

"Que..."

Tras estos dialogos el castaño bajo su cabeza. ¡No podia ser cierto! El castaño hizo todo lo posible para que ellas fueran felices a su lado... No podia estar sucediendo... no, el les motivo a aceptarse como eran y aun mas, ellas no podian haberlo dejado en el pasado asi como asi y simplemente olvidarlo como si no hubiera representado una nada en su vida... realmente... su corazon se destrozo y lagrimas fluian de sus ojos ahora... lagrimas que simbolizaban el dolor que estaba sufriendo pir el haber sido olvidado por todos aquellos que lo conocieron...

"Ya no las recuerdes... mirame, yo estoy aqui. Yo, tu novia, te espere todo este tiempo sin perder la fe y mas bien espernadote... yo jamas te seria infiel..."

"Si, lo se Buchou... pero yo tambien siento que... que solo soy nafie y que lo unico por lo cual estaban conmigo era para que las apoyara y no representaba nada mas..."

"[¿Piensas que eres inutil, a pesar de todo lo que has logrado tu mismo, seiryukutei...?]"

El castaño y su novia se fijaron alrededor de ellos. Esa voz... era una voz muy conocida por ambos... era la voz de su amigo... el gran rojo...

"¿Gran Rojo...?"

"[Es gracioso ver como es que tu solo piensas que esas son las unicas mujeres que son capaces de estimarte tal y como eres, Issei Hyoudou... no te das cuenta acasi que a tu lado tienes a la persona que te cuido como no lo ha hecho con ningun otro hombre... y ni siquiera te has puesto a pensar en la posibilidad que se tiene de encontrar el cariño en otras chicas aparte de la que estas al lado tuyo...]"

"¿Eh?"

En ese momento Issei se encontraba confundido... ¿mas chicas? A que se referia el Gran Rojo con eso...

"[Miren, aqui el mundo los ha olvidado y nisiquiera piensan que uno de ustedes esta vivo... asi que... ¿Quieren vivir una aventura muy interesante?]"

Aventura, ¿a que se referia G. Rojo con eso...?

Pero antes de poder razonarlo... el dragon hizo aparecer un circulo por el cual succiono a la pareja que ni siquiera reaaciono ante el hecho y que en cambio... estaba a punto de ser llevada a un mundo nuevo y desconocido...


End file.
